


Accidental

by cuddlinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlinglarry/pseuds/cuddlinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't plan when you're going to fall in love and you can't help who it's with. Sometimes love just happens. Harry found Louis when he needed him most and neither of them would change a thing. Louis promised Harry forever and that's what he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't long enough or good enough but it is my first story that I've ever posted before so please bear with me. I decided to this for the love of larry and the love of writing. I hope you enjoy! :)

The rain just began to fall lightly against the windows. Everything outside is grey and blurred greens mixing with blacks. The clock just struck midnight and Harry is nowhere near tired. The moonlight shone on his face lighting the edges of his soft complexion. He didn't know what was keeping him up but frankly he didn't mind. Shit. He's been shit. Sleep is for people who's minds aren't drowned in old alcohol and broken promises. Harry was falling apart and his life was coming undone at the seems. How to make it stop was a mystery even the smartest person couldn't figure out. How to mend a broken heart and how to put his mind to rest. Harry has been a lost soul ever since his bad break up with a girl named Amy. Two years, man. Two years wasted on a girl who he wasn't even sure loved him back. Everybody knew Harry was head over heels in love, but Harry wasn't sure it was love. Maybe it was just the feeling of not always being lonely in his flat at midnight. Yet, here he is broken, unmended and alone again. Harry doesn't even know why she left and he has no care to figure it out. Why would he? What she did was none of his business. Fuck. Harry muttered to himself. Fuck. He's was a royal mess and had no desire to deny it.

__

Once the rain clouds departed and the sun began to invade the privacy of Harry's room he stumbled out of bed, sharply inhaling the crisp still air that lingered amongst his flat. Opening his closet he reveals the darkness of that night he didn't mean to visit so soon in the day. Amy's things lay on the floor where he had put them to rummage through when he missed her, which was everyday. The pain engulfed his heart once again. The loneliness and the abandonment of being wanted then being nothing to someone who was once your security blanket. Cold and lifeless tears ran down Harry's face as he kneeled on his closet floor. Gliding his hands along her sweaters that she never picked up and her hat she wore when Harry took her out on their first date. The sad thing was that first date was two years ago and Harry remembered it like it was yesterday. Every detail down to the little thing like how she clenched her fists when she had nothing to say and the way he absolutely adored it.

__

Rain clouds rolled back into the sky covering the happiness and warmth of the sun. Niall has invited Harry to come to a party and there's no way he could deny it now. Harry had been in hibernation for about a month in his flat with no contact to any of his best mates including Niall so denying Niall's helping invitation to get him out of the house would only push his mates farther away. They were already so far it seemed and they never tried to get back in until now. Harry needed them though he craved the warmth of his friends hugs abolishing his coldness and making his bad dreams disappear, even if it was only for a little while.

  
Right when Harry showed up he immediately regretted coming and wish he could turn around and go back home. He hated to be a buzz kill but he wasn't exactly the life of the party either while he couldn't even bring life back to himself. Harry was trailing behind Niall into this gigantic building that resembled a court house but had a more welcoming feel to it. The whole outside was marble and he wondered how somebody could make a building look like a piece of art. The grey marble reflected the rainbow colored lights of traffic back into the chilled city air. Harry realized he was right at the door already and Niall has already walked into the fancy marbled building. He couldn't bring himself to open the door because once he was in he knew he had to ride out the whole party and he wasn't in the mood. He forced his body to open the wood and gold embroidered door and stepped in. Heat automatically attacked his body, a feeling he wasn't exactly accustomed to. Harry enjoyed cold and he enjoyed the numb feeling the the bitterness gave him. Numb. A feeling Harry was accustomed to and he loved the feeling. No matter the source of the numbness he basked in the feeling of no pain and sometimes his mind would ride on the numbness too. That was the only time he didn't feel so alone.

__

 

Crowds of people stood and talked or sat on uncomfortable looking floral couches in huddles looking similar to penguins in a huddle trying to keep warm. The lights were dimmed to a soft glowing yellow-orange. The only noise that was completely audible was the humming of all the voices mashing together in a whirl wind of conversation. Of course Harry's voice wasn't in that mash up of audible conversation because he was alone in the corner on his phone counting down the minutes until he could go home to his flat and maybe go to sleep for the first time in weeks. Even though Harry knows sleep later isn't on his to do list he can use that as an excuse to leave, claiming false tiredness. Before he could get up to leave a figure was hovering over Harry's chair and when he looked up he found Zayn with a more than concerned face.

"Mate, whatcha doin over here alone? All your friends are here don't you want to go seem 'em?"

"I don't want to" seemed to be the only thing he could mutter followed by a lazy shrug

Before Harry knew it Zayn had a hard grip on his forearm and was tugging him to a table of his best friends. Harry looked at the faces of his well known friends and wondered if they recognized him because he knew he was paler than before and his eyes shone a little dimmer of a green than they used to. Harry remembers when he used to be a perfect balance between a little tan and pale and his eyes shone of an electric green. His face pronouncing his happiness and declaring his place in this world and now all he has was a little bit of a spark behind his fake smiles and he was scared that coldness of his heart was too obvious.

"Oh, look who made it to the party!" the voice was deep and silky running through the air with meaning and it rung with the pure happiness of having Harry here. Something he found comfort in.

"Hey, Liam. How've you been?" his voice shaky and non familiar to his own ears

"Man, I think the better question is how've you been? I haven't seen you in months. I thought you'd fallen of the earth."

Harry wish he had fallen off the earth to put himself out of his misery. Maybe he was overreacting and maybe a little broken heart wasn't much of a fuss but Amy was the only thing Harry could count on and to have to be without her is hard. His head started to hurt just at the thought of it. Harry thought he winced too but he wasn't sure.

"I've been shit to be honest., but i'm better." he lied right through his teeth and right to his friends. He doesn't feel guilty though, everybody tells a little white lie but this lie wasn't white. It was a black lie, more a lie that hurt himself more than them. To have them think he was actually okay when he wasn't. He'll still suffer in silence.

Harry sat and listened to conversation with a few words here and there but other than that he was a space filler. Nothing more than a person without a meaning.  
Whirling white snow replaced the fat rain in the cold winter air and his cheeks were finally numb and stinging from the burning cold. He enjoyed the sensation. Few people were walking on the streets but it's also like almost midnight. a few steps ahead of Harry was another boy. He was wearing a red beanie with fringed hair escaping the back at the bottom of his neck and his ankles were showing at the bottom of his jeans. He was cute. A little small but not too small and he walked with meaning, something Harry doesn't do anymore so Harry admired him for that. He was dying for the mystery boy to turn around so he could get a look at his face. The boy never turned around and Harry never saw his face or heard his voice. Harry felt disappointed and kinda lost that he didn't figure out who the boy was, but now he knows where his flat is.

__

The next day the sun was shining, masking it's heat onto the cold snow covering the ground. The trees swayed with the light breeze that seemed to be coming from every direction. It was nice. It's been awhile since Harry was alright with the sun being out and he had no idea why. It was a cozy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach and that was happiness. Harry left his flat early and aimlessly walked around town. He wondered into a Starbucks and there in the corner of the store sitting alone was the boy he saw last night. Harry's stomach fluttered and he got all giddy and he doesn't know why this boy has this effect on him when he has no idea who he is, but he knows he wants to. The boy caught Harry staring but just smiled so Harry took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hey, um..I'm-I'm Harry." the words fall slow and fill the air with unsureness that he didn't mean to be there and he followed with a shy smile

"Oh, nice to meet you Harry. My name's Louis" Louis voice was high pitched and sweet and flowed like water in the ocean. So peaceful, so right and so beautiful and Harry smiles at the sweet sound. Louis smiled back wide showing his perfect teeth making his face glow. The light coming through the window made him look like an angel, softening the creases of his face and making his hair look a tint of a light red.

"So, Louis..I know I barely know you, but um I want to know you and I was wondering if I could maybe take you on a date?" Harry shrugs at the end of his question with his heart beating faster in his chest and he can feel the pounding get stronger. He hopes Louis can't tell his freaking out.

Louis takes a few seconds to reply but those seconds feel like heart breaking minutes and right when Harry thinks it'll be a no he's surprised when Louis spoke the words "Of course, i'd love to. You're a special kind a charming, Curly. I like it. I like it a lot."

Curly. He liked the sound of that coming off of Louis tongue and he would've been weirded out if somebody else were to give him the nickname but the name sounded so natural from Louis. He loved it and wouldn't mind if Louis said it over and over again.

They planned the date for just dinner at eight at a small local restaurant both of them seemed to love.

The night of his and Louis' first date gentle small snowflakes were falling from the sky. The moon was full and the cold wasn't too extreme. Harry couldn't imagine a more beautiful night for a perfect date with a beautiful boy. Suddenly, Harry was nervous with his stomach doing flips he couldn't help but fidget a little bit. It's only six and Harry is completely ready with nothing to do yet. So, he sits and think about Louis. The way his fringe lays perfectly on his head and how when he's wearing a beanie the little curls at the end play peek-a-boo. The way Louis' eyes resembled the deepest and bluest of oceans and how it seems anybody could drown in them if they stared too long. Louis was like a porcelain doll who came to life and at any moment he could break. His skin was a pale that stood out against his deep blue eyes and his brown hair. Harry was't even sure he was real, he was too perfect.

__

Harry arrived at Louis' flat perfectly at eight. The snow was making a light thin blanket over the ground with the colored city lights reflecting off the white snow like something you'd see on a Christmas card.

Louis opened the door and stepped outside and Harry hasn't seen a more beautiful sight. "Hi, Curly" Louis said lightly the words traveling into Harry's ears like his favorite song.

"Hey, Louis" Harry is pretty sure he smiled to wide when the words came out because Louis laughed and asked if he was too excited, but he was. He's been waiting for this day since they met at officially at Starbucks a couple days ago.

"Uhm, so shall we get going?" Louis claimed raising his eyebrows. Harry muttered a little yes followed by a nod and they walked all the way there in the snow.

__

Rattling of silverware on plates and cups hitting tables echoed the small restaurant. There was fairy lights hung up around the room giving off a light yellow light that seemed pretty angelic. The glow seemed to radiate from Louis' skin because he glowed in the light. The light softened all his features making him look more like porcelain than human. Harry wish the table was smaller so he and Louis could be closer, a lot closer. Harry just wanted to touch Louis.

"We should order for each other and learn what each other likes. Sounds fun don't it?" Louis said smiling gently at Harry across the table

"Sounds like a deal" Harry said stuttering because he was nervous and didn't know what to say

Louis ordered chicken tenders because those are his favorite and claimed that he needs somebody that appreciates them just as much as he does.

"Harry..Why did you order pancakes for me? I thought this was dinner. We can have breakfast some other time!" Louis chuckled a little under his breath while shaking his head. Probably questioning Harry's sanity.

"Because they're like you. They're sweet and I like them" Harry hoped that wasn't cheesy and can't help but laugh at himself for being such a softy. Louis looked up and met Harry's eyes. Green staring at blue and blue staring right back. Louis blushed and fidgeted in his chair.

"So, Curly. I'm pretty fond of you. I just hope you know that I am coming home with you." Louis said seriously staring at Harry. Harry just smiled and replied that's fine.

__

Harry and Louis lay on Harry's bed staring out the long window taking up the wall next to the bed. Louis is wrapped up in Harry's arms with their legs intertwined. Harry couldn't help but notice how little Louis' legs were compared to his or how little Louis' everything was compared to his. Harry didn't think Louis was awake so he jumped when Louis spoke.

"Hey, Curly. So what you said at the restaurant..You think I'm sweet and you like me? This went better than I thought. I already have you wrapped around my finger" Louis laughed softly then turned to face Harry with their noses touching. Harry smiled and exhaled slowly and softly against Louis' skin.

"I think you're sweet. I think you're perfect. I like you. That scares me a little. I don't want to have my heart broken again, Lou." Harry shifted a little but keeping his face close to Louis

"Harry. You seem like a fine pal and I'd never do anything to hurt you. If you fall in love, I'll fall with you. I promise." Louis placed his hand on either side of Harry's face. He glided his thumbs along his cheek bones admiring his perfect shape. Then he ran his thumbs along his jawline then to his bottom lip.

"Lou..I want you to kiss me." Harry sounded desperate for the feeling of Louis' soft lips on his. He craved the taste of his sweetness. He wanted love. Louis giggled and nodded slowly. He pressed his lips to harry's lightly not pulling back. Louis slid his tongue along Harry's bottom lip mid kiss causing Harry to smile. Harry wanted more and that's exactly what he got that night.

-

Harry woke intertwined with Louis. Feet, legs, arms, lost in the white silky sheets that carry the scent of adolescent love. Last night was the first night Harry really slept in a month. He didn't want to though. Not because he was upset but because he wanted to watch Louis sleep. He wanted to watch the way his chest rose and fell and listen to the beat of his heart against the silence. Harry doesn't want to wake Louis so he stays there. Body parts shared between the two you couldn't tell where their bodies started and ended. Harry could stay like this forever with Louis' little frame wrapped in his and covered with sheets he's not going to wash so he doesn't lose Louis' scent. Louis' eyes flutter open slowly and gently like a baby waking up for the first time.

"Good morning, Louis" Harry spoke in a soft whisper as if he talked louder the air would shatter around them. He kissed the tip of Louis' nose and watched as Louis face lit up with the most beautiful smile and that's when the world seemed to stop. It didn't happen last night when Harry got his way with him but it's now in this moment he knows his person is Louis and it will always be Louis. Harry doesn't understand how he went without him all this time and now he doesn't want to.

__

Louis left an hour ago just to go get clothes for him and food for the two of them. Harry already feels himself missing him. He's craving Louis' honey-like scent and wants to just lay here with Louis and watch the snow fall. All Harry wants is Louis.

There's a knock at the door and it's Louis. Harry starts feels giddy again and just wants to kiss Louis and tell him never to leave his side again but he knows it'd be weird if he did. It's weird how this happened. How Harry went from broken to finding a boy on the street to finding him in Starbucks then taking him on a date. Now Harry can't stop smiling when a couple days ago Harry had forgotten how to. Sometimes all you need is somebody to come around and complete you and put your pieces back together. It's something real when Louis doesn't even know he did that for Harry.

"Lou, I missed you." The desperate words slipped from his lips and he automatically wants to take them back but all Louis did was smile

"I was only gone for an hour. You couldn't have been missing me already?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows

"I did. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay right here with me." the words passionate and loving filling Louis with just as much want for Harry as Harry has for him.

Louis wrapped wis arms around Harry's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Louis runs his small hands through Harry's hair and whispers "I'm not going anywhere"

Those words did it. Those words sealed the bond between the two. Louis was his and Harry was Louis'. Their hearts beating in sync as they sat on the couch in silence just enjoying each others company.

"Harry." Louis whimpered breaking the silence and moving the air around them "We're going to be together forever. Even if you tell me to never speak to you again I won't listen to you. I think you're my missing piece and I don't want to be incomplete again."

Harry looked at Louis with fond, love, adoration and every good feeling that is humanly possible. Anywhere with Louis was where he wanted to be and if he was far well then he's not close enough for comfort.  
*1 year later*

Harry woke up to the sun shining through the curtains and moans because it's obviously too early for him to be up. Harry turns over to face Louis' side and frowns when he realizes he's not there. He turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan rotate around and around. "That fan is so ugly" Harry thinks to himself but he'll never say it out loud because that's the one Louis picked out and he doesn't want to hurt Louis' feelings.

"Good morning, babe" A voice says. He'd know that voice anywhere, Louis. Harry smiles and watches the love of his life dance across the room to the window to open the curtains. Louis goes to sit on Harry's lap the mattress sinking a tiny bit under his little body as he crawls over to Harry.

"Well Hello Handsome. Have I ever told you I love you?" Harry winks at Louis as he moves his hand up to his cheek

"You've told me before, but it never gets old. I love you too, Curly." Curly. That name never gets old. Harry remembers the first time Louis ever uttered the name. He remembers how it made him feel tingly and happy to hear the name float from Louis' mouth.

Louis moves his hands to cup Harry's face. Harry's starts to get giddy again. Louis has that effect on him still. Every time Louis touches him it's like the first. "Kiss me, Lou"

"Kiss me, Lou" Louis mocks Harry's desperation "You're so needy, mate"

"Not needy. Just in love." Harry says as he leans in to kiss the soft sweet lips of his boyfriend. His lips and his mouth taste like honey and tea. He loves it. His bites Louis' bottom lip just then Louis lets out a small moan from the back of his throat. That noise drives Harry wild. Louis is like Harry's drug. He always needs more to be satisfied and a little is never enough. Maybe even a lot doesn't do Harry good. Harry takes as much as he can get from Louis' mouth, his body, and his heart.

"Fuck Lou" Harry mumbles as he leans his head against the backboard of the bed. "It's too early for this. S'not fair"

"Life isn't fair, sweetie" Louis winks down to Harry and kisses him more. Taking in as much Harry as his body needs. He kisses harder and more passionate. He runs his fingers through Harry's curls then takes his hand and runs it down his shirtless back. Louis pulls away and leaves one last kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I've got a surprise for you later. Now take care of yourself and clean up. It's important" Then before Harry could respond Louis had already pranced out of the room.

__

While Harry was in the shower Louis had layed out clothes for him. I guess he knew better that'd Harry put on an old t-shirt and ripped jeans. Harry laughed to himself when he saw what had been put out for him. A jumper and new jeans Louis had bought for him because he thought his old jeans were about to fall apart...which they were but who cares? Harry didn't. The jumper was red like a fresh apple and went perfect with the dark jeans and black boots. Why did he have to get dressed? They never go anywhere anyways.

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Harry by the time he got down stairs. Tapping his fingers on the table staring out the window while his head was rested on his other hand. Harry just stood and stared because Louis was beautiful in the light. The yellow sunlight seemed to want to touch Louis and cover him with it's rays. The edges of his face melted away in light like he was going to disappear any moment.

Louis was wearing a jumper with a white collared shirt underneath. His jeans were light and he wore white vans on his feet. Typical Louis. He was amazing looking though. Even in something so simple yet so neat it makes Harry just want to touch him all over. It makes him want to love Louis more than he already did but he doesn't think it's possible.

__

"Where are we going, Lou?" Harry asked sounding scared but excited

"Shut up, Harry. You'll see when we get there" Louis and Harry chuckled at Louis' words because they both know he's kidding around. That's how Louis is sometimes.

__

When they arrive where they're supposed to be neither of them can't help but smile. It's the place they had their first date. They both order the same meals they got the first time.

"So, Harry. Listen..." Louis' voice trails off and Harry can't help but wonder if it's good trailing or bad trailing. "We've been together for a while and you know I love you more than anything in this world..."

Harry's heart pounds in his chest like a hammer and he doesn't think he's breathing anymore. "Lou-"

"Shut up, Harry let me do this. Don't talk." He smiles at Harry while taking a velvet box from his pocket "Harry, I fucking love you so much you don't understand. Remember when I told you I never wanted to be incomplete again? This is me making sure it never happens for the both of us. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Louis gets on one knee in front off Harry's chair and laughs a little bit questioning why he's actually doing this

"You. Curly. Harry. The love of my life. Will you marry me?" Louis smiled up at Harry's face and his eyes wandered around his lips and his eyes.

"Yes. Yes!" Harry said barely a whisper from shock. "I can't believe you did this!"

"A year ago I said forever, didn't I?" Louis winked and kissed Harry with more love that's ever been shared in a kiss before.

__

Once they made it home they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Something about being engaged made Harry want Louis' taste more than ever. He could never deny the sweet and rich taste of his lips against his own. Harry was in need of the feeling of Louis inside him, he craved the sound off Louis moaning into kisses and panting into the shaky bedroom air. The thought made Harry hard and anxious just to get Louis in bed already. They step into the room and automatically start taking off their clothes, shirts slowly falling to the ground and pants dropping to their feet as they kiss. Louis had Harry's head in his hands as he kissed his cheek bones then his eyelids and moving to place soft kisses onto the sides of Harry's mouth. Harry loved the feeling of the coldness of Louis' lips on his face. The feeling was something like standing in the middle of a blizzard and feeling the fresh snow fall all over you. Louis moved his head to have his forehead leaning onto Harry's. Their lips hovering right over each others. Tempting.

"Fuck me" Harry whispered those words and his breath floating into Louis' mouth for him to inhale. Louis face glowed in the moonlight letting Harry see every single detail of his porcelain complexion. Louis nodded slowly then place Harry onto the bed his body resting on his. The sound of their lips moving against each others and their heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room. Harry pushed hard into the kiss, a sign telling Louis _I want you now_. Then, Louis started rubbing his waist against Harry's hard cock causing Harry to let a little moan fall from his mouth. Those were the sounds Louis lived for. Gliding his body against Harry Louis never broke his lips away from Harry's.

"I want you inside me..now" those words killing Louis automatically. Louis flipped Harry around so he's on his tummy and then Harry props himself up on his elbows and sticking his bum into the air. Louis grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and put it to use. Louis taps his tip onto Harry's entrance letting him know it's happening. In a second he slipped inside Harry feeling the warmth wrap around his dick. Harry moaned mumbling fuck under his breath while Louis started to slowly pump in and out of him slowly then faster.

Harry moans, resisting the temptation to touch himself. He likes when he cums just from Louis being inside him, or when Louis grabs his dick from around making him spill into his lovers hand. Louis’ circling his hips and Harry will never quite get over the feeling of having Louis’ dick inside of him, hitting all the right places and making him feel alive and electric inside.  
Electricity, blue burning electricity running through his veins, through his bones.

Louis’ hands are wrapped around his waist sliding around his hips as he pumps fast into Harry making Harry squeal and causing deep throated moans fall off hips tongue.

"Fuck Lou-I'm close" Harry whimpered out his voice shaking and rattling around into the air. Louis goes faster getting him closer to his finish as Harry was barely making it.

"Me too" Louis breathed out the words just a rush of air coming from his lungs. "Shit" Louis moaned out tilting his head back in pleasure loving the way Harry left around him and taking in all the little things in this moment he needed to remember.

"Fuck Lou" He shuttered as he came and he moaned loud, louder than he has before and that made Louis proud. Louis immediately following Harry, orgasaming and cuming onto Harry's bum. They both flopped to the bed with their heavy panting breaking the silence in the room. They roll over to meet each other gazes, green meeting blue and blue staring right back.

"I love you, Harry" Louis whispered. Harry will never get enough of those words and it dosn't matter if he hears it everyday for the rest of his life the tune and tone of those words will never get old.  
"I love you too, Louis. Forever." With that they both fell asleep. Side by side and tangled in bed sheets smelling of mature love. The moon falling onto them like an extra blanket and wrapping them in slumber.

__

*2 months later*

This morning Harry woke up alone. The room has tinged orange from the sunlight trying to rush into the room from behind the white curtains draped over the large window of the vacation house. The left side of the bed was cold and made, making Harry feel a little empty. He extended his arm out to run over that side of the bed where he was used to Louis' body being, but there was no time to be over dramatic. Today Harry was marrying the love of his life, Louis. Louis was down the hall in another room with an empty right side of his bed. The walls closed out the beating of their hearts and Harry felt like they were miles apart. He wanted to walk into his room and cuddle up into Louis with his head nestled into his neck, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't see him yet. Harry sat up and sat slumped at the edge of the bed with his bare feet swiping against the cold wood floor every time he gently kicked out his feet. His tux was hanging up on the door frame of the bathroom and everything felt surreal. This was it. Later today, Harry will be Mr. Tomlinson Styles. It was going to be just Tomlinson but Harry wanted Louis to have a piece of him and Louis couldn't help but give Harry his way.

Harry couldn't help but think what would his life be without Louis. Would it be the midnight sky without the moon nor the stars?  Maybe something more along the lines of the feeling of no gravity? Nothing keeping him down to this earth so he might as well float up into the sky and get lost for a while. It could even be the earth with no oxygen. Without Louis, Harry wouldn't want to breathe so why would he need the simple air if he didn't have Louis? 

Running in Harry's veins was Louis. The touch of Louis' fingertips dancing around his skin was the feeling he lived for. The brush of his lovers soft little pink lips running against his own was the sensation his heart beated for. Everything Harry ever discovered about Louis was something he treasure in his soul, his heart and his mind. He didn't know how he ever lived without Louis before because now having this other half of him here so close to his heart, completing the once broken Harry everything was clear. Every person before Louis didn't matter. 

Harry snapped himself out of his trance and got in the shower. Once he was out he fixed his hair and put on his tux. Stepping back from the mirror he admired himself.

"Looking good Styles" said a familiar voice coming from the door. It was Niall. He walked over and stood next to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is the day mate"

"I know. I've got terrible butterflies. I don't know how I'll be able to walk down the aisle without fainting" Harry says smirking at the end

"You'll be fine. When you get nervous think of something peaceful or look for me in the crowd and just breathe." Niall finished patting Harry's shoulder

"Thanks, Niall. Listen, thanks for being here for me through everything. You never gave up on me, even when I was a mess. I owe you one."

"Hey, don't mention it. That's what friends are for. Have fun out there, man. This is your moment. Make some memories." Niall smirked looking up to Harry and squeezing his shoulder.  Reasuring Harry this is real and Niall was here for him. A voice called for them both to come down because the wedding was about to start. "Well I think we have a wedding to attend to" Niall said fixing Harry's tie for him 

"I'm ready. Let's go" Harry said voice trembling. This was it.

__

 Harry hadn't seen any of the decorations before hand because Louis and his mum had wanted all of it to be a surprise. All he knew is it'd be outside and on one the hills over looking the beautiful scenery of the forest. There were light clouds in the sky and the sun was peeking through the holes of them. The soft breeze was calming his nerves and it almost seemed to be whispering to him but he didn't know what.

 There was an arch at the end with pastel colored flowers wrapped around it along with green leaves making the piece come to life. To either sides of the aisle were dark cherry wood benches with light grey and pastel colored flowers and ribbon hanging from the arms of them. Small lanterns were hung on little posts giving the scene a light orange color making everything blur and blend with the setting sun behind the arch.

In a matter of minutes Harry found himself walking down the aisle with Anne clinging to his arm. The music was playing slowly and softly seeming to flow from every direction and getting tangles into the wind. At the path, there he saw the love his life. Louis looked breath taking. Never has looked more gorgeous than he does now. Harry couldn't believe that was the man he was spending the rest of his life with. This is the man who he's going to have a family with and grow old with. He's lucky. He's lucky to have found somebody who fits him as well as Louis, but honestly he doesn't think he could've found better. Harry knows with every part of his body that this is supposed to be his life. This is fate and this is what was meant to be from the very beginning because it wouldn't make sense any other way. 

 Harry got to Louis and the grabbed each others hands. Louis looked up blue meeting green then mouthing the word  _forever._ As the priest began to speak Harry and Louis kept their eyes locked on each other. When it came to vows neither of them could help the tears. Harry thought Louis' vows were way better than his own. 

"Harry, when I first met you I didn't know we'd be anything more than a fling, but I was obviously very wrong. I knew from the first time we kissed that I was in deep and you were the one I loved. I love the way you smile all because the way your eyes crinkle at the ends. I love it when you laugh too hard because you make a cute noise that only a mouse could make and I think it's adorable. Mostly, I love the way you love me. You never fail to kiss me the right way or hug me right when I need it without me telling you. You're tenderness towards me is the most lovely thing i've ever experienced and I'm happy I get to experince it for the rest of my life. Without fail, the sense of you never gets old. You're perfect and I hope you can see it the way I do. Broken or not, you've always been perfect and you can count on me to fix you when you need it. I love you and I will long after I'm gone.  _Forever._ " 

Louis finished and tears ran down his cheeks. Harry can tell he's never been happier than he is now. Harry reached out and wiped his tears away. Soon after they can finally kiss to finalize their marriage and their eternal love. Their lips ran against each others slowly then fast then back to slow again. Applause and cheers came from around them but they were in their own world and nobody could take them out of it. Louis had his hand placed on his face and Harry could feel the coldness of the ring on his skin, a sensation that was a stranger but he knew he'd come to love it. The feeling of the ring was special because that was poof of their love that Louis will always have on him and whenever Harry felt it he'd think of this day. He'd think of the magic, the tears and the infinite feeling of love that seemed to be everywhere.

__

After the wedding Louis and Harry made sweet love. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't fast and rough. They took it slow and made every second mean something. Yes, they had their lives together to do this, but they would never have this moment again. That's the thing about love. You have a lot of moments, but you'll never have the same ones again. One moment is meant for one thing. So what do you do with all of them? You live them to the fullest and that's exactly what they did. Everyday they fell in love again and everyday was a different bottle of something new. 

Louis and Harry lived long lives together. Maybe not long enough, but they couldn't have wished for anything different. The sad truth was that Harry went first when he was 82. It wasn't painful for him and he went peacefully. It was just his time. Louis tried to be okay, but he couldn't be. Life for Louis after that was an indefinite nothing. His life was like the earth without the gravity so a few years later he took his trip up into the sky to get lost for awhile. 

They loved each other to the very last minute and they're souls are one just as their hearts are too. It proves that when you find that one person you just know and it just happens. Forever is a long time, but they didn't mind spending it together. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story I love you lots xx Please leave feedback.


End file.
